


Rose-colored boy

by IdkifIshipphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkifIshipphan/pseuds/IdkifIshipphan
Summary: Hi! I have had this idea since a long time ago and I finally got to post it :)Thanks for reading! And I hope you liked it :)





	1. Chapter 1

Phil's POV

I was walking down the corridor of the school, feeling like shit. The day hadn't start well and it was just getting worst. First I realised that I'm about to fail three subjects, then that I'm out of art class because I need high grades and then I get a call from my dad, saying that he would move out from the house that day. 

I arrived to the science classroom crestfallen and sat down at my usual sit at the end of the classroom. 

If my friends were not with me, most of the time I was sitting alone, maybe people were intimidated by the way I dressed, always in black and such, but I wasn't that rude. 

The class was about to start, when the teacher came to talk to me.  
"Phil...you do realise that you are about to fail this subject, right?" She asked  
"Yes I know"  
"So...I want to help and I got you a tutor. Dan come here." 

She called the boy who was always wearing pastel colours, I never got to know his name but he annoyed me sometimes. He was always talking about how he wanted to see all the world and how we all have a bright side and things like that. Too optimistic for me sometimes. But I had to admit he was cute.

"Hi" he said a bit shy  
"He'll be helping you after classes right Dan?"  
He nodded  
"We can stay today after school if that's cool with you."  
"Sure." I said

They both went away and I stayed there, feeling stupid. I don't consider that asking for help is some sort of weakness sign, but I felt like that. Weak. And useless.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil's POV

I heard the ring bell announcing the end of the day. Everyone packed their stuff quickly, ignoring the teacher shouting homework's instructions above the noise. 

I lifted my backpack not-so enthusiastic about the end of the day, because I had to go to the library to continue studying with a pastel boy that I didn't even know. 

I walked with my head down all the time. Chris called me but I decided I would ignore it, it was Friday and I knew he would invite me to some kind of party and I didn't have the mood to go. 

Finally I arrived to the library, I searched for the boy and I found him sitting in one table at the corner of the library. I walked to him and dropped me backpack to announce my arrival.

"Hey" I said  
"Hi" he smiled at me. Why was he happy? It was Friday and he was sitting at a library with me to help me study. "Where shall we start?"  
"Umm" I said thinking about things I was confused. "I guess carbon chains...?"   
"Alright." He grabbed his chemistry book and pointed some exercises for me to do, I was confused af.

But he did explain me loads of stuff. I actually would say that I spent a nice time with him, and soon, two hours had past.

"I'm hungry." He said  
"There's a Starbucks nearby, you want to go?"   
"Um yee why not."  
"Did you just said yee?"  
"Yes." He said smiling shyly "I like memes."

I giggled softly because we were still at the library.   
"Let's go and get some food." He said standing up, me following him closely.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil's POV 

We were at Starbucks when it started raining. The sky was down pouring, meaning I was trapped inside with Dan until it stopped raining. We chose a table close to the windows because it seemed like we both liked rain. 

It was nice to spent time with Dan, before today I hadn't properly spoke to him and I don't know why, because he was really a good guy, besides he was cute when he laughed and looked small with his big sized pastel hoodie.

A few more hours passed, but I felt like they were minutes. By the time I was going home it was dark outside, and we agreed to meet the next day to continue studying.

I got home and, to my surprise, my dad was there.   
“I thought you were leaving?” I said  
“I just came to bring some money and to pack more stuff.”

We stayed silent for a while, just looking at each other. He was leaving the house to go with his other family. He didn’t even waited a year since my mom’s death to go with another woman. I hated him for that and for leaving me here, alone. What kind of parent does that?

“I’ll send you money monthly.”  
“Wow how considerate of you!” I said sarcastically   
“Look, that money and your job should be enough for you to live!”  
“Okay, thanks, you can leave now” I started going upstairs   
“Sorry” I heard him say from behind “but I have the right to live, I can’t stay here forever”  
“I thought I was part of your life” I said

He stayed quiet, looking down.   
I continued going upstairs to my room, after some minutes, I heard him leave. 

The good humor and optimism that Dan had had transmitted to me a few hours ago had completely disappeared and I blamed my dad for that. I hate to feel like this but sometimes I just can’t help it.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil’s POV

It was Monday already. I had been ignoring Dan’s messages asking me if I was okay after cancelling the study session on Saturday. Now i was sitting in my car, I didn’t want to go out because what if I Dan was waiting for me to tell me that he was going to cancel the tutoring, and what if he hates me now? I didn’t want to lose the small connection that we had. I knew I was making a big deal out of nothing, but I couldn’t help it.

I finally got out of the car to my first class: chemistry. Dan was there, talking to his group of friends, but he noticed when I entered the classroom. I sat down in my usual place, and then he came to talk to me.

He looked specially good today, with his curly hair and a big blue pastel hoodie. 

“Hey, are we still studying today?”   
“What’s the point” I murmured, looking at my table.

I internally slapped myself. That would just make him go away.   
“Well, you won’t stay here for summer classes if you don’t fail.” he shrugged.

I looked up and his stupid face took my breath away again. I couldn’t say no to those warm eyes.

“You’re right” I smiled   
“Cool” He smiled and his dimple appeared “today after school at the library?”  
“Sure” 

He walked away, I felt better, now that I knew we would spend more time together.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan’s POV

My heart sank when he cancelled the study session a few days ago. I thought he didn’t want to see me again and that was something I wouldn’t like to think about. 

When my teacher assigned me to tutor Phil, my heart did a million jumps. I have had a crush on Phil since last year, and after I finally talked to him, I fell for him even more.

Now we were sitting at the library, I was looking at Phil, who’s expression of concentration was so intense, I thought his brain would explode. But he looked cute with glasses on. 

“Okay I think I’m done” he handed me his paper to check it.  
He was actually good at chemistry, he just needed to concentrate. 

“This is all correct Phil, congratulations” I smiled at him.  
His face lit up for a second.  
“So it turned out I’m not a lost cause”  
“Oh come on, I never thought that”  
“Well you didn’t but I did. I still do, I have another two classes in danger”  
“Well, I can help too. Except with calculus, I’m also about to fail that.” I said   
“Well I guess we’ll be seeing each other during summer too” he laughed “the other subject is German. I’m completely lost.”  
“Same” I said “but we can study together if you want?”  
He looked at me, smiling. I could get lost in those eyes, really.  
“Sure. Aren’t you hungry? We can go to my house and order a pizza, if that’s okay with you.”  
“Sure!”

I internally slapped my face, that sounded way too enthusiastic. He didn’t seem to realise though and started packing his stuff.

“I can carry your backpack if you want? It looks heavy” he offered, looking down and blushing  
“Thanks, but yours looks heavy too”

We got to his car, his iPod was connected and the first song that played was Unintended by Muse 

“Oh, I love that song!” I said   
“You know Muse?” He asked  
“Yeah, I prefer Origin of Symmetry if you ask”

We sang along to Muse on our way to his house. Phil stopped the car at the entrance, he looked sad for a moment and then got out of the car, surrounded it fast and opened the door for me.

“What a gentleman” I said and he blushed   
He opened the front door. And looked around.  
“Well you can leave your stuff wherever you want”   
“Aren’t your parents home?”  
“No, they um.. long story”

We ordered the pizza and 30 minutes and some rounds of Mario Kart later, the pizza was already there. 

We were eating when I heard the door opening, Phil stood up quickly.  
“Stay here.” He said  
“Phil! Hi, um I thought about what you said and I came to apologise.” The voice came closer until it was in the kitchen.

“Oh” he said “I see you have visits”  
“Dad please, you’re drunk.”  
“Okay I’ll go and then you little fags can do whatever you want.”

Phil’s jaw tensed and in less than a second he was pushing his father out. 

A minute later he returned and sat down.  
“Sorry for that.” His voice sounded hurt “he um, left yesterday. My mom died almost a year ago and he says he wants to move on. So I guess this is my house now.” He shrugged 

I didn’t know what to say. I just held his hand, our fingers intertwined and a small smiled crossed Phil’s face.

“I guess that’s why I’m so pissed off all the time” he laughed   
“Hey, I’ll stay here with you. I mean not literally because like, I have a house but you know what I mean” I rambled, thing that made Phil laugh slightly 

“The point is, you aren’t alone. You have reasons to be angry, but you can focus on the good stuff in your life.”  
“Like you” he said  
“Me?”   
“I mean I know I just met you, but I feel like I have known you for years. Thanks for staying.”

I was speechless again, and before I could process what was happening, Phil was leaning closer to me and our lips connected. I felt a million butterflies. 

We separated after a few seconds, Phil looking down and blushed. 

“You look cute when you blush”   
Phil laughed and covered his face   
“You too.”


	6. Epilogue

Phil’s POV

It turns out, I actually managed to not fail German or Chemistry. But Dan and I failed calculus.  
The curious thing is that we were happy about that, we would spend more time together. 

My dad still talks to me and send stuff money, I don’t hate him anymore but I guess I can’t forget him yet. 

The more I get to know Dan, the more I fall for him. I love how he plays with his curls when he’s nervous, and how he gets all philosophical about the universe. 

I love my rose-colored boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have had this idea since a long time ago and I finally got to post it :)   
> Thanks for reading! And I hope you liked it :)


End file.
